Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)
Were you searching for general information about Kishin Douji Zenki series? If that is the case, please follow this link: Kishin Douji Zenki. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. About the game Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)= = Kishin Douji Zenki= Kishin Douji Zenki is a Sega Game Gear game based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is a classic side scrolling jump and run game where you play as Zenki (both in his Chibi and Demon God forms) and Chiaki as you traverse through different places, trying to collect different colored orbs to advance through the game. This game also has an boardgame-like overworld map where Chiaki can move between the different ingame stages. Whenever you start a stage, you can choose whether you want to play as Chibi Zenki or Chiaki. The only exception are boss stages where you will always see a short cutscene of Chiaki transforming Chibi Zenki into his Demon God form. The boss stages force you to play is Demon God Zenki, but you can never use Zenki's Demon God form anywhere else. Kishin Douji Zenki (this game) is loosely based on the manga's plot. The game's characters and bosses are based on the Inugami ark, causing Zenki to fight the likes of Chimaru and Hiki the Black Tortoise, but the actual ingame stages just seem very random landscapes which have a puzzle platformer like feel to them but can't be placed anywhere in the actual series plot. The regular enemies are also various monsters that seem to be exclusive to this game, as they are never seen in the manga, anime or other Zenki games. At the moment little is known about this game and thus it still needs more research. More content will be added soon... Notable differences to the Manga plot Goki's introduction Just like in the manga, Goki first appears after Zenki's defeat at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise. Zenki has died and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. In the manga Goki actively helps Chiaki by jumping in and saving both her and Zenki. After that, Goki goes and revives Zenki, using his healing powers. Yet, in the game things go differently. As Zenki is unable to reach his Ultimate Demon God form ingame, he stays dead, which forces Goki to protect Chiaki from Hiki all on his own. Despite the fact that the latter can't be seen ingame, it becomes very obvious when one has seen Goki's introduction in the manga. In the manga, Hiki is so powerful that he breaks Goki's heavenly shield with something akin to a charged shot from his buster gun. This makes Hiki too tough for Goki in his level 1 form, but if as mentioned earlier, there's no Ultimate Demon God Zenki, Goki has to protect Chiaki with all he's got. This leads to Goki, being the selfless hero he is, obviously giving all his strength to protect Chiaki and Zenki's remains. Having defeated Hiki, Goki now immediately starts the preparations to revive Zenki, using a method called the "Strategy of Resurrection". This forces him to stay at Zenki's side while Chiaki has to search for the five cosmic elements of Aether, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind, which Goki needs to fix Zenki's broken body. Chiaki runs off in an attempt to gather the aforementioned elements, which can be found as colored crystals with the corresponding element's symbol engraved into them. She has to visit various locations of the ingame world to find them, which are now marked by the colored crystals floating above their stage selection spots. As Goki can't leave Zenki's side while performing the ressurection, he is unable to do anything else, yet he will still encourage Chiaki and cheer at her whenever she walks by. As Zenki is dead, the game now also skips the usual character select screen, as it would make no sense to be able to play as Zenki's broken remains. Once Chiaki has found all five elements and brings them to Goki, Chiaki and Goki go ahead and a cutscene will start, showing them using the elements to revive Zenki. As soon as this is done Zenki will come back to life and now returns as Chibi Zenki, as again, his Ultimate Demon God form is not available ingame. Zenki's revival obviously also means that he's now being available as a playable character again. Trivia * Hiki's buster gun is very similar to the one from the unrelated Mega Man/Rockman series. The similarities go even further when he uses a "charge shot" in the manga and ingame. The game also has him shot little pellets like Mega Man/Rockman (one of the other series' heroes). |-|Gallery= Cutscenes Goki Zenki KDZ GG ending.png|Goki and Zenki have safely returned from their fight against the transformed Inugami Roh after the game's final battle. Sprites and Closeups Zenki Game Gear Chibi Zenki not selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chiaki. Game Gear Chibi Zenki cursor.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on him. Game Gear Chibi Zenki selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when he is selected. Game Gear Chibi Zenki.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite. This is the form he takes on in the regular stages. Game Gear Chibi Zenki bored.gif|If the player doesn't press any button for awhile, Chibi Zenki will start idling. This causes him to lay down and start yawning. Once the player presses something, Zenki will immediately get up again. Game Gear GS Zenki.png|Demon God Zenki's ingame sprite. When entering a boss stage, the player will always be Demon God Zenki. More content will be added soon... Category:Games Category:Stubs